


A Gift to Save the World

by Wildebunny_the_Eternal



Category: Beatcats
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildebunny_the_Eternal/pseuds/Wildebunny_the_Eternal
Summary: A child receives a special gift for Christmas (or how Santa Claus prevents a war.)





	A Gift to Save the World

The future was happy or so it seemed. There was just one problem – only one billion people on the earth. Santa Claus looked into his crystal globe to determine the cause. It centered around the action of one individual that became president of the world. Sarah brought about change with proper marketing of ideas like raising the minimum wage, and climate change. Not everyone liked that, and there was a war.

Santa Claus wanted to prevent the incoming calamity, so he looked at what he could do. The child lived in a poor family and didn't have friends. She wished she could have a singing cat that she drew. This was perfect, if he gave her that gift, everything would change.

"Fetch that drawing. The one right here." Santa pointed to the crystal globe.

"Stealing from a child?" an elf said.

"Don't question me. And thank you for volunteering."

"But, sir, that's unethical."

"I know of a child that wants his very own elf. Think about your daughter."

"Yes, sir."

There were a few mutterings of disapproval but no one else dared to question Santa Claus. Santa Claus watched through his crystal globe as the elf went about the task. It just so happened that the girl saw the elf as the elf snatched away her prized drawing. The elf used his magical powers to reappear at the North Pole.

"You made her cry!" Santa said with fury.

"She would be crying anyway without that drawing! You know it was her most prized possession."

"His arms got him into trouble. Break them. This will prevent him from causing any more trouble."

"I'm sorry, give me another chance. I can do better," the elf said.

"Too late."

"You won't get away with this!"

Santa watched with satisfaction as the other elves within the room broke the struggling elf's arm. There was no time to waste, he had to start working on the girl's gift immediately.

"You there, find a yellow kitten."

The elf teleported to China to snatch a stray female kitten.

"Good job." Santa Claus liked it when elves followed his orders effectively. "Next, we need a can of green paint. The inside of the ear needs to green."

There were many elves this time around that were willing to take up the job. He picked the one right in the middle for the task. He also needed a can of yellow paint too for the other ear. Many were open to this job too, so it was easy for him to pick someone. Even still, his elves were incompetent, so he needed to supervise every step.

"I'm sorry," the elf whispered to the kitten. "Please forgive me."

Santa turned his head towards that sound. He saw the elf attempting to strangle the cat. "What do you think you're doing?" He stood behind the elf ominously which dropped the kitten to the floor in shock. Kittens always landed on their feet, so she was fine.

"That kitten doesn't deserve to suffer through this."

"She's a stray, and this will lead her to a better life with a loving family."

"Do you even believe the lies that you tell yourself?"

"He does have a daughter," the elf said.

"Thank you for telling me. Here are a hundred dollars." Santa reached into his pocket for a dollar bill.

"Traitor!" that elf screeched. "Why even help that senile old man?"

The elf simply waved the dollar bill in front of him. "It's nothing personal. My family needs this."

It was about then that the elves returned with two buckets of paint. As he feared, since he wasn't watching their every move, one of them returned with the wrong type.

"You failed chemistry. This type of paint is toxic to animals. It's dangerous for elves with such little knowledge running around. Toss him into the woodchipper. Someone replace that can of paint."

"At once." An elf tossed another elf into the woodchipper. The screams only lasted a few seconds.

There was much to do for the creating the perfect gift. The kitten in the image had bits of her ear missing, so Santa had an elf bite the kitten's ear until it fit that image. Animals didn't need anesthetics. He needed an orange kitten with blue eyes next.

"Sir, that step should be last. It increases the chance of success."

"Thank you. Do fetch the kitten now though. We also need a lion's tail, just grab a lion from Africa."

A team of ten elves volunteered for the task. Only five returned alive with a live lion in a cage. Two were missing an arm with various other injuries.

"Incompetent. This lion's far too big." He instructed his team to feed the surviving five elves to the lion. Then, he had more bring it back to Africa. Catch and release was a good policy.

There was a new team of ten eager to volunteer to do the job properly. Only two returned alive with a baby kitten in a cage.

The cat had a lion tail, so they cut off the tail from the baby lion and attached it to the kitten after cutting off the kitten's own tail. Oh sure, the kitten screamed, but she'll get over it. The elves ate the lion cub for lunch. It was important not to waste anything.

The cat in the design had a green-furred leg. Santa Claus sought out the most expensive stuffed animal that fit the description and had his elves fetch it for him. They had to cut off the kitten's leg and replace it with the stuffed animal's one but there was a problem since the stuffed animal wasn't alive, it wouldn't grow with the kitten. Magic wasn't advanced enough yet.

That detail wasn't important was Santa Claus oversaw the procedure. Anesthetics were too precious to waste, so the kitten screamed endlessly until her conscience gave out. The kitten could move with her new implant once she calmed down.

The orange kitten was finally here, and that elf was consoling the orange kitten, pleading for forgiveness to some deity that didn't exist. Santa Claus found that primitive belief amusing, and since the elf did his job correctly, it didn't matter much.

"That kitten's ear needs to be shaped like this." He pointed to the cat in the image.

The elf bit the kitten's ear until it looked the same. "Don't forget the arm."

Santa Claus looked at the image and the kitten in front of him. "She works perfectly."

"The kitten would go mad with pain and the ear wouldn't be in pristine condition. It's better to use another one."

"You're right, of course. Fetch a different one."

"At once." There was a tear on the elf's cheek.

The elf was quick this time and returned with a kitten in under a minute. The next procedure was replacing one of the kitten's paws since it had to be orange-colored. They had to cut off the paw from the orange kitten as well as the paw from the yellow kitten. Although, the yellow kitten took two minutes to catch as it tried to run away. It was comforting to know that the kitten was so mobile with a stuffed animal leg.

They proceeded with the plan once they caught the yellow kitten. They removed both paws then attached the orange paw to the yellow kitten.

"Keep that kitten alive, it might be useful for someone's present later."

"I will," an elf volunteered.

Now, it was time for the hardest task of all. The image had half of the cat's face colored with orange fur. Black threads were the line that showed exactly how much of it belong to the orange counterpart. The kitten needed magical life support for this procedure.

Santa Claus took the next few days to carefully pick fifty of his best for this part. It was a risky procedure. With his team in place, Santa Claus personally cut half of the face off of the orange kitten. Magic had to be present to ensure that, that part remained functional.

He placed that part in a jar. He needed to remove part of the yellow kitten's face next. It was a delicate procedure that he didn't trust his subordinates with. Slowly, he cut into the kitten's face, making a circular arc to his head.

Now, he had to use magic to fuse the brains and sew the part from the orange kitten onto the yellow one. He reached into the jar for the necessary components. It was a slow and difficult process to complete.

"There we go." Santa Claus marveled at his creation. "Release the magic."

The kitten mewed, and Santa Claus felt accomplished.

"Um, sir, it can't sing yet."

"Not a problem. Fetch Amanda for me. She should be in elementary school."

Santa observed the kitten as it moved around. She seemed normal with so many different parts. It took his elves a whole hour to return with Amanda.

"Hello, I'm honored to start working for you," Amanda said.

"Cut off her tongue."

"Did I hear that correctly?" She didn't try to run away, and it was too late when she started to struggle. They removed Amanda's tongue and allowed her to go home.

Santa uttered the magic words himself this time, reshaping the elf's tongue into one suitable for a kitten.

"You and you, remove this kitten's tongue." He pointed to the two elves nearby.

They had to use anesthetics, unfortunately. That stuff was expensive. The elves removed the kitten's tongue without a problem. Santa Claus attached the elf's tongue to the kitten.

The procedure was a success if the kitten could talk. He waited patiently the next hour for the anesthetic to wear off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the kitten said.

"Language," Santa said.

"Screw you."

"You're going to learn to sing and become this girl's perfect pet. It's much better than living as a stray."

"Are you insane?"

"Oh, and I realized your ears need to be painted."

"What? Get away from me!" The kitten's protests were futile since Santa Claus proceeded with his plans.

Over the next year, Santa Claus trained the kitten with electrical shocks as enforcement. The pain was a powerful motivator in changing the kitten's behavior. Slowly, the kitten learned to sing over time. Christmas drew close as the year went on.

"Today, you get to meet your new owner. Make her happy."

"Yes," the cat said.

The cat and Santa Claus watched the world through the crystal globe, waiting for the opportune moment. Santa Claus stuffed the cat into a box for a present. The cat was at risk of passing out since there were no air holes in the box. The timing had to be perfect for everything to go right

* * *

Sarah awoke this Christmas day, eager to unwrap her presents. Her parents didn't believe that an elf stole her drawing. She simply misplaced it or so they said. The presents weren't much since her family was poor, but it showed that her parents loved her. Her parents were in another room since she failed to mask her disappointment most of the time.

She unwrapped the heavy present. A cat just like the one she drew in the past jumped out.

"My-my name is Rico. Happy to meet you." The cat collapsed in the girl's embrace.

She rushed to her parents. "You got me a talking cat? I love you both!"

"Honey, we didn't," her mother said. "What do you mean by talk?"

"The cat said, 'My-my name is Rico. Happy to meet you.'"

"Are you sure, you aren't hearing things? Cats can't talk," her father said. "Can we afford a doctor?"

"I just want to sleep, be quiet," Rico mumbled.

"A talking cat? We'll be rich!" her mother said.

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

"Let me explain…" her father started.

Santa Claus averted a war with this gift.


End file.
